The darkest hour
by Blood Thirsty Angle
Summary: Twins Anzu and Akio were spending a normal day at the mall when their lives were changed forever. Now, they are thrust into a world full of gods and magic, unaware of their own godly parentage. While the twins search for their godly parent, a threatening prophecy looms over them, causing a dark shadow to cast over their friends, home, and each other. *Crappy summary, sorry!*
1. Chapter 1

_**Author's note:** Hello fellow readers and writers! I just watched Percy Jackson and the sea of monsters yesterday, and the inspiration for this story was born. I will not use words from the books, for that is plagiarism and makes things boring, but I may use certain ideas from the book. Maybe like the camp structure, but not how Thalia's pine tree protects it. I know some of you don't read author's notes, but if you find something that you think is too close to the book, please tell me. I may or may not agree, but I am willing to listen._

**_Warnings: _**_None, besides from possible minor violence_

**_Disclaimer: _**_I do not own Yugioh or the Percy Jackson series. I only own Akio (and this is not the Akio from my profile, but the Akio from my story called a Thief's love) and any other OC's I might mention. As for imagining Akio, just think of him as looking like a genderbent Anzu. There are some pictures of that on the internet, and they don't look that bad. Elecktra belongs to Sorceress of the Nile, who is kind enough to let me use Elecktra in this story ^^_

* * *

"_Welcome to Domino City station. Please remain seated or holding the pole until the subway has come to a complete stop. Thank you."_

"Anzu, wake up. We're in Domino."

Anzu opened her eyes, slowly looking up into the ice blue eyes of her brother. She blinked, sitting back up with her arms stretched above her head. Letting out a big yawn, she looked at her brother sleepily. "We're here already? Didn't we just get on the subway a minute ago?"

"You've been asleep for two hours."

Anzu frowned, sweeping her shoulder length dark brown hair back. "We haven't been spotted yet, have we? I'm sure the monster would have notified the police by now."

Her brother shrugged, his eyes looking distant as he stared off into the other side of the subway. "I don't know, and I don't care if he did," his eyes hardened. "He means nothing to us."

Anzu nodded. "Agreed," she leaned back into the faux leather seat of the subway. The subway slowed to a stop, the people around them gathering their bags, purses, and children as they exited the vehicle. Anzu followed her brother out, keeping her head down. "Akio," she hissed. "What if someone spots us?"

Her brother, Akio, looked at her gently. "Anzu, we're miles and miles away from Kyoto. Besides, you have to wait forty eight hours before you file a missing persons report. At least, I think you have too."

Anzu frowned, clutching her twin's arm. "That's not very assuring."

"What was I supposed to tell you?"

She shook her head, patting his arm gently. "What you told me was fine, sorry," she sighed, looking around the unfamiliar city. "I just don't want him to be mad when we get back. You know how he gets when we disappear."

Akio glared at the sidewalk, holding her arm even closer. "Who cares what he thinks?" he spat out uncharacteristically. "I certainly don't. This day is about us, Imoto. We can do whatever we want, and no one can stop us."

She smiled at that, her grip on his arm relaxing a bit. "I suppose you're right," she said, her voice becoming brighter. "We can go to the mall, right?"

"If you want to."

"Yes!"

He smiled at her, only laughing when she pulled him along with a vice like grip. A map of the city was in the park, and they quickly hurried along through the busy streets to the large, grand mall that stood on the outskirts of the city, shining brightly in the sunlight. The twins walked through the doors, identical colored eyes wide as they walked around, taking in the sights of the everyday mall.

"Let's go in here!" Anzu called out, pulling him into a jewelry store. Anzu looked in awe at the jewelry, walking around slowly.

The fake jewels shinned brightly against the spotless glass counters. She looked intently at a necklace with a blue topaz butterfly on it, digging in her pocket to see if she had enough. She frowned, noticing she only had enough money for the pass back onto the subway.

"Do you wish to buy?"

She jumped, seeing a thin, long necked woman standing in front of her with a pleasant smile on her face. Anzu shook her head, stepping back from the counter. "No," she told the woman politely. "I don't have enough money, but it is very pretty."

"It is, isn't it?" The woman's eyes stared intently into the glass. "I just love jewelry; almost as much as I love people."

Anzu looked up at her, her head tilted in curiosity. "People?"

The woman nodded, her eyes narrowing into the glass case. "Jewelry is just precious, so rare and valuable," her eyes hardened as she stared at the golden necklace with the blue topaz butterfly. "It's so valuable, much more valuable than life itself."

Anzu stared at her, a frown lighting her face. "More valuable than life itself? Isn't that a bit extreme? I love jewelry, but that sounds a little over the top."

She continued to study the woman, her frown deepening as the woman began to look a little…odd. Her eyes looked red, with a little black dot for a pupil. Her manicured nails looked sharp, almost a little too sharp. They looked more like talons than nails, but that was silly thinking. Who would trade in their nails for a pair of talons? Crazy people, that's who.

The woman narrowed her eyes towards her, her nails clicking on the glass. "Is there a problem, young lady?" she asked in an icy tone. "Staring is considered quite rude, you know."

Anzu blushed, bowing her head a little. "Sorry," she adjusted the corner of her shirt. "I didn't mean to stare. I was just…just…admiring your earrings!"

The woman blinked at her before smiling, touching her golden hoops fondly. "Thank you," she said proudly. "I have always been fond of gold. Out of all the precious metals and gems, gold is the most precious. If gold were to vanish off this earth, I…I don't know what I'd do!"

Akio appeared next to her, touching her arm gently. "Do you want to go to the music store? I know you've been wanting to look at some dance music."

She smiled at him, nodding her head. "Sure!" she turned back to the lady, the smile still on her face. "Thanks for showing the jewelry. Have a nice day!"

She walked out of the shop and into the wide hallways of the mall. She turned to Akio, ready to say something to him, but he wasn't there.

The pressure around her seemed to drop immediately. The people around her started walking slowly, almost as slow as a snail, if not slower. She smiled, knowing what was happening. She stopped walking and stood in the middle of the mall waiting for Akio to return to her.

The second people started walking at their normal pace was when he apparated next to her, holding something in his hand. It was the blue topaz butterfly necklace that she had wanted. A smile lit her face, and she took it from him, wrapping it around her neck.

"Akio, you shouldn't have," she scolded lightly. "Stealing is wrong."

"And it's wrong that you can't have nice things," he argued back. "Or I for that matter. For once, could you let this slide?" he asked gently.

She nodded, squeezing his hand. "Yes, I can ignore this," she looked at the people walking around her. "It's funny how they never notice how you can slow them down."

"And it's funny how they never notice that you can speed them up."

Anzu laughed, punching his arm lightly. "Shut up, you know I can't help that sometimes. You know I'm not always in control of it."

"YOU THERE! THIEVES!"

Both twins turned around to see the woman from the jewelry store storm towards them, two other women behind her. She pulled Akio by the collar of his shirt, barring her teeth towards him. "You little thief! I saw that trick you did!"

Akio pushed against her, but her talons were strong. "Let me go!" he protested. "I don't know what you're talking about, you crazy old bat!"

"Bat? How dare you call me a bat!"

She shoved him to the ground, talons escaping from her stiletto shoes. The two other women grabbed Anzu, their talons digging deep into her arms, causing her to cry out. Akio tried to sit up, but the woman's talons trapped him.

The woman, though, couldn't really be called a woman anymore. The talons had grown even longer and even larger, almost as long as a medium sized picture frame. Her black hairs started to sleek back and disappear to the head of a raven with a long, sharp beak. Her body was no longer that of a woman's, but rather that of a panther, long and sleek.

"It's over, little demigod," she growled to him. "You should have known better than to steal our gold. Now, I will end your life and the life of your sister's!"

"Will you now?"

Both Anzu, Akio, and the bird/panther ladies turned their heads to see a trio of three teenagers. Two boys and one girl. The girl was the one who had spoken; standing in the center of the trio while twirling a wooden flute between her hands. A smirk lit her tanned face, causing her emerald colored eyed to gleam.

The boy standing to her right chuckled, his spikey, multi colored hair looking odd between the other two. He shook his head, his violet eyes amused. "Don't tease her, Elecktra," he looked at the lady in amusement. "Gryphons are very temperamental."

"Hm, almost as much as Bakura."

"I heard that," the other boy growled, his dark brown eyes narrowing. "Shut up, Elecktra."

The girl, Elecktra rolled her eyes. "Fine," she grumbled, stepping towards the lady holding down Akio with easy steps. "Alright, you stupid bird, let the boy go, and maybe, just maybe, I won't kill you."

The bird woman cackled. "Like I'd listen to a daughter of Hekate!" her grip on Akio tightened. "This brat here stole from me!"

Elecktra glanced down at Akio, a black eyebrow raised in question. "This boy obviously didn't know what you were," she brought the flute to her lips. "He probably doesn't even know what he is."

"Lies! He does so!"

Akio looked up at the girl helplessly. "Un, whoever you are, could you please help me?" he looked at Anzu. "And my sister!"

Elecktra grinned, the flute lying under her lower lip. "Of course we'll help you. You're lucky that we're here today. Otherwise, you might be dead right now."

The gryphon lady screeched something to the other gryphons, who immediately flung Anzu into the wall of the mall. They flew towards the spikey haired boy and the boy called Bakura, their talons stretched out and ready to kill. The multi colored hair boy smirked, bringing out a blade and swiped it towards the gryphon as she soared past.

Elecktra lept into the air, spinning around and giving the gryphon a kick with her right foot. This knocked her away from Akio, who immediately got up and ran towards Anzu.

"Little bitch," the gryphon roared, raising a talon towards Elecktra. "That hurt!"

Elecktra smiled cheekily up towards her. "It was meant to!" she brought her flute to her lips, blowing something into it, her fingers tapping against the finger holes. Spikes rose up from the ground, almost stabbing the gryphon, but she flew away faster than the speed of light. Elecktra frowned, trying to look for the gryphon, but a gust of air sent her flying backwards as the gryphon soared past her.

"That hurt!" she snapped toward the giant bird, blowing into the flute again. The sound was not audible to the human ears, but gryphon could apparently hear it. She screeched, flailing in the air wildly as she fell to the ground. Elecktra pulled something out of her pocket, a small sword, and ran towards the gryphon as she fell towards the ground. She jumped on it, stabbing in the heart.

The creature shrieked, trying to swipe at the girl, but Elecktra jumped away, just as the creature disappeared into black dust. "One down," she grinned and turned towards her companions. "And two to go."

The gryphon fighting Bakura shrieked in anger. "That was my sister!" she squawked something to her other companion, who narrowly avoided a swipe from Bakura's scythe. They flew up into the air, avoiding the screaming civilians who had stopped to stare at the sight and out the main entrance.

The multi colored haired boy sighed, sticking his blade into his holster before turning to Elecktra. "Well that was easy," he commented. "But they made a lot of damage."

"That they did, Atem," the girl sighed, sticking her flute into her bag. "But more importantly, we need to take care of these two."

Akio looked up at them, an arm wrapped around Anzu as he helped her stand to her feet. "Who are you?" he asked, seeing as Anzu was still in shock. "What the hell just happened?"

Elecktra sighed. "What you two just saw was a hallucination. It was a trick. Those three women were never here. They were in your imagination."

Anzu blinked, looking towards her brother with a frown. "Lame," she finally decided, looking at the girl.

"Very lame," Akio agreed. "Tell us what's going on. We know what we saw, and there is nothing you can say that can change our minds."

The white haired boy, Bakura, glanced at Elecktra. "Why don't you just wipe their memories of this event?"

Elecktra crossed her arms, her green eyes narrowing as she studied the twins. "No, Bakura," she started slowly. "I don't think wiping their memories will do anything."

"Why not?"

She sighed, nodding her heads towards the twins. "Sit down," she said evenly. "We need to explain some things to you and it might be a little…well, shocking."

* * *

Well, is that okay for a beginning? Tell me what you think by reviewing! And maybe, just maybe, could I get a few follows? Pretty please?


	2. Chapter 2

_**Author's note: **__Thanks for the reviews, guys! You all are awesome! Yeah! Man, I need to stop posting stories. Soon, I'm going to become swamped with stories that need to be updated and finished -.- This is the longest chapter I've ever written o.O_

_**Warnings: **None_

_**Disclaimer: **__I do not own Yugioh, the Percy Jackson idea, or Elecktra. I only own Akio and other minor OC's._

* * *

"Alright you two, I'm going to explain something to you. And no matter how strange it sounds, I want you to believe me."

The twins nodded, looking up at the girl expectantly. She sighed, running a hand through her long, black hair. "Okay, well," she bit her lip, glancing at the other two. "You could see those ladies clearly, right?"

"We could see them perfectly well," Anzu began quietly. "Ravens head, panther's body, big wings. You called it a gryphon. Why would a gryphon be in the mall?"

Akio nodded, looking at her out of the corner of his eye. "And I thought gryphons didn't exist? Who believes in old fairytales like that?"

Bakura glared down at them, crossing his arms over his chest. "Well unfortunately for you two, this "fairytale," is real. To put this in words that you two can understand, you are half-bloods. Demigods, to be exact."

Anzu stared at the three teenagers with a deadpan face, not really believing what she had just been told. A laugh broke through her lips as she began to laugh quite loudly, holding her ribs as the hysterical noises ripped through her body. "Half-bloods? Demigods? Are you three on drugs or something?" she continued to laugh. "You have got to be kidding me!"

The other boy, Atem, gave her a gentle smile. "I'm sorry, but we're not joking. You are half-bloods," his smile faded, and he pressed his lips together in a thin line. "I wish we were, but we're not. Listen, the world you know is gone. You're part of our world now."

Akio just stared at Atem, his eyes still full of disbelief. "But what is a half-blood? And why do you keep calling us that? Who are you?"

Elecktra let out a laugh. "One question at a time," she cleared her throat. "For your first question, a half blood, or, demigod, as we say, is a child between a god and a human. The Greek gods, to be exact. For your second question, we call you that because that is what you are. A half blood."

Atem nodded. "That's right," he nodded his head towards the two of them again. "My name is Atem, and my godly parent is Zeus."

"And I'm Elecktra Merane, half-blood daughter of the goddess Hekate," Elecktra smiled kindly towards them. "She's a minor goddess, but respected none the less."

Bakura just glanced at them as he examined the ashes of the gryphon, fingering the dust as it slipped through his long, pale fingers. "I'm Bakura," he muttered quietly. "My father is Hades."

Akio shook his head, his blue eyes still wide with horror. "You're all crazy! Gods and half-bloods don't exist! We're just normal kids who live in Kyoto. We've never seen monsters, and everyone knows monsters simply do not exist."

Elecktra narrowed her eyes, placing her hands on her slim hips and glanced at Atem. The boy sighed, kneeling down to look at the twins. "Look," he began. "I know this is a lot to take in, but there is someone else who can explain it better."

"Who?" Anzu asked. "This is all very confusing."

Elecktra smiled slightly, offering her hand towards them. "We can explain more on the way to our home, if you come with us. Just trust us, we'll keep you safe."

Anzu glanced at Akio, who did the same before nodding. She took the girl's hand, standing up on shaky legs before taking Akio's hand. "We'll come with you," she said firmly. "But only if you can be sure that we'll be safe."

Bakura snorted. "We can't guarantee that other monsters won't be around, but I can hold your hand if you want me to, Princess."

Anzu glared at him, her cheeks turning pink. "I don't need my hand held!"

"Uh-huh, you looked pretty scared back there to me."

"Why you…"

Elecktra pulled out her flute, smacking Bakura on the head with it. "Enough," she growled. "They're new, Bakura, be nice. It may actually do you some good one day."

"Whatever."

Atem sighed, shaking his head at his companions and motioning them forward. "I think it's time we leave," he said lightly, glancing at the people who were beginning to stare at them. "We don't want to cause any more trouble."

The twins looked at each other, but followed the other three hesitantly. Atem led them out of the back entrance of the mall, knowing full well that was where the employees left. There was no one in the parking lot, and he held his head towards the sky, calling out loudly. "Slifer! Please return to us! We need you to take us back home!"

The wind gave a strong gust, almost knocking Akio off his feet. Bakura snickered at that, but a kick from Elecktra shut him up. A loud flapping noise could be heard from the distance, and Anzu's eyes widened when a large, red dragon roared, lifting his head up towards Atem as he landed. Atem smiled at him, rubbing his head gently. "Thank you, Slifer," he looked towards the twins, seeing as the dragon was now sniffing them. "They're our new friends, Slifer. No, you cannot eat them."

Both Anzu and Akio took a step back, glancing at each other nervously. Atem laughed, motioning them forward. "Relax," he advised. "He won't eat you. He doesn't like the taste of demigods."

Anzu stepped forward, seeing as the other three had already got on the huge beast. She took Elecktra's hand, sitting behind the girl as Akio sat behind her. Atem smiled, making sure everyone was situated before giving Slifer a pat. The dragon roared again, lifting its body partially off the air and into the sky. Anzu's eyes widened, watching as the ground became smaller and smaller as they rode up into the air. She felt Akio nudge her, a smile on his own face.

"This is pretty cool," he admitted. "I never thought I would be flying on dragon today."

"Me either."

Elecktra glanced back at them, grinning from ear to ear. "One of the many perks of being a half blood," she listed, patting the dragon's scales. "You get to ride dragons."

A groan from farther up made the three of them lean forward. Bakura was pale, even paler than he was usually. "I think I'm going to be sick," he wheezed. "I really hate flying."

"Nonsense," Atem scoffed. "Flying is wonderful."

Elecktra shook her head, turning to the twins once again. "Bakura and Atem are the sons of two of the most powerful gods, Zeus and Hades, if you remember," she switched positions on the dragon so that she was facing them. "And since their fathers are so powerful, they are protected by their fathers when they're in their father's domain."

Akio frowned. "What does that mean?"

"It means that Atem can fly certain creatures in the sky at ease, and control lightning and such. Bakura, if you can figure out by now, can control shadows and even reverse death itself by raising zombies. However, they generally don't like being in one of their uncle's domain. See how Bakura is feeling sick, and a bit nervous?"

The twins nodded a yes, identical eyes shining widely. Elecktra carried on with a grin. "And if we were perhaps underground or in the underworld itself, Atem would be nervous and a bit sick. It's also the same if they go into Poseidon's domain. They both hate large bodies of water."

"That explains a lot," Anzu muttered, glancing back up at the white haired male. "So, do you have any places that you particularly don't like?"

Elecktra shrugged. "Well, I'm not fond of the underground myself, but other than that, no. It just pisses me off when someone says magic isn't real."

"What about your flute?" Akio asked, running his fingers through a cloud. "Did you make that? It's pretty cool."

Elecktra dug her flute out of her bag, showing them the carvings on it. "It was a gift from my mom," she said a bit more quietly. "I got it when I celebrated my first birthday at camp when I was around ten years old. People come into camp at different ages, starting from maybe ten to fifteen. How old are you two?"

"Sixteen," Anzu answered. "We'll be seventeen in two months."

"Really? That's odd. Most half-bloods are done arriving when they're at fifteen. And you two swear you've never seen monsters around before?"

They shook their heads, looking at her in confusion. "We've never seen monsters before, up until today," Akio said truthfully. "Is that..bad? Did we do something wrong?"

Elecktra blushed, shaking her head. "No, you two didn't do anything wrong. I just found it a bit odd."

The elevation dipped a little, Atem looking at all of them from over his shoulder. "Hang on guys, we're beginning to land!"

Slifer began to fly downwards, making the air a bit sharper around their heads as the wind blew towards them. Anzu felt her heart beat quicken, seeing as land was coming closer and closer. Akio seemed to sense her worry, for his hand gripped hers tightly.

Atem landed Slifer gently, sliding off with ease as he patted the dragon's nose. "Thanks for the ride, Slifer. Tell Father I said hi!"

The dragon gave a grunt before flying back into the air and out of sight. The twins looked around, not expecting what they saw. It didn't really look like a camp, though, it did a little. There were many cabins, at least twenty one of them and were all placed U shape, all made of the same marble and all of them looking ordinary.

Though, there were some noticeable differences. One cabin had lightning bolts carved into the side of it, with a statue of a man wearing a toga and holding a lightning bolt. Another cabin had a woman with three sides, each looking different than the other, and another cabin had a carving of a war helmet hanging over the wooden doorway.

"See the cabins?" Elecktra murmured to them. "The one with the statue of the three women is where I live. Let me drop off some things before I take you to Pegasus."

The twins watched her as she ran off, her black hair flying behind her as she ran inside the cabin. They stood there with Atem and Bakura, who didn't really say anything until Elecktra came back, her dagger still in her sheath and her flute hanging loosely in her belt loop.

"Alright," she began, taking the two of them by the arms. "Let's go see Pegasus."

"I'll come with you," Atme offered. "I have nothing better to do with my time."

Bakura snorted at them before stalking away, the ends of his black trench coat flying behind him as he walked into his cabin.

"He's the only one who lives in the Hades cabin," Elecktra murmured. "It's kind of sad, really, but he can be a real jerk at times."

Anzu narrowed her eyes at him, noting the way he had acted around them all. "You don't say," she whispered back to the girl. "He's not a people person, is he?"

"No, but that's Bakura for you."

Atem sighed, shaking his head. "He's never really felt at home here, even though most people have been kind towards him. He just refuses to let people in."

Elecktra raised her eyes towards the sky, inhaling deeply. "Well, there's no point on dwelling on it even further," she pulled them along towards a yellow, colonial looking home. "Come on, Pegasus lives in here, and whatever you do, don't stare at his left eye."

"Why?" Akio asked.

"You'll see."

* * *

The minute they laid eyes on Pegasus, they knew exactly what Elecktra had been talking about.

Pegasus was a handsome man, young, mid or late twenties, but he had a certain grace to him. His long, silver colored hair did well for him. His brown eye were focused on the laptop in front of him, his long fingers typing away on the keyboard. He looked like an ordinary man, except for he was missing his left eye. He didn't look up until Atem shut the door, his eyes peering up at the four teens in front of him.

"Atem, Elecktra, you came back earlier than I expected," he turned towards the twins. "And you've brought some friends."

Atem nodded, indicating towards them. "Pegasus, sir, this is Anzu and her twin brother, Akio Mazaki. We found them while they were being attacked by trio of gryphons."

"Gryphons eh? Haven't seen some of those in a long time," the man's eyes looked a bit troubled. "Lots of monsters have been stirring these days. I wonder why," he trailed off, looking back at the twins. "And how old are you two?"

"We're sixteen," Akio started.

"But we'll be seventeen in two months," Anzu finished. "Can you tell us who are godly parent is?"

Pegasus shook his head. "Only your parent can claim you, but we can make assumptions after a while. And it all depends. Is your mortal parent your mother or your father?"

"Father," Akio stated. "Our mother died shortly after we were born. We live with our father."

"I see," Pegasus started. "And your father is obviously not your biological father?"

Anzu shrugged. "I don't think he is, we look nothing like him. He doesn't even really treat us like we're his. Maybe our mom had an affair or something. He won't say. I'm pretty sure our mother wasn't a goddess. Her parents and sister were in the funeral picture and will."

Pegasus stood from his desk, his hands clasped behind his back. "I have a few more questions to ask you. Don't worry, you're not in trouble or anything, we just like to know as much about our family as possible. Maybe you'll even be claimed by your father tonight," he looked at Akio. "Now, which one of you is the oldest?"

"That would be me," Anzu said. "But only by twenty seven seconds."

Pegasus nodded. "And do you two have any abilities? Such as Atem can control certain aspects of the sky and how Elecktra can associate with animals, particularly dogs."

Akio stepped forward a bit. "I can slow people down."

"How?"

He shrugged. "If I concentrate hard enough, I can will everyone around me to walk or talk slower than I can. Actually, I can make them do anything slower than I can."

Pegasus turned to Anzu. "Can you do anything?"

"Well," Anzu began. "I can make the people around me speed up, move or talk quicker than they actually can. Yet, for some reason, this doesn't affect Akio. And his abilities don't affect me either."

"Huh," was all Pegasus said for a moment. "You can do different things, yet, you are immune to each other. Interesting."

Elecktra glanced at Atem, who merely shrugged. "Pegasus, what does that mean?" she asked, her green eyes staring into Pegasus intently. "Do you know who their father is?"

Pegasus shook his head. "No, I don't have any guesses right now, but maybe something will come up later," he sat back down in his chair, looking back at the twins. "Now, Anzu, Akio, I welcome you to the International camp for Demigods and other creatures. For short, we call it the ICFD. We've been meaning to think of a better title, but so far, nothing sounds good."

Akio frowned. "What do you mean by international?"

Pegasus smiled at him. "We have campers here from all over the world. Atem and Elecktra are from Egypt, though Elecktra lives here in Japan. We even have some kids from the Americas and even Siberia."

"Wow," was all Anzu managed to say.

Pegasus leaned back. "Now, I'm sure Atem, Bakura, and Elecktra have briefed you a little on your situation, but I'll repeat it. You are demigods. Half mortal, and half god. You are not immortal, mind you, but you do have certain abilities that will attract monsters to you. Or you to them. They leave you alone until you come of age at usually ten to fifteen, but it appears you two have successfully avoided confronting them."

Akio raised an eyebrow. "Is that a bad thing?"

Pegasus frowned. "It depends. I wouldn't worry about it though, because you're here now. I'm sure Elecktra and Atem will find a place to put you, for you don't know who your parent is just yet, but kids are usually claimed on their first or second night here."

Anzu crossed her arms. "What happens if we're not?"

"Oh, I'm sure you will. The Gods swore on the river Styx a long time ago to claim their children soon after they come here. And it is very bad to break an oath, mind you," Pegasus laced his fingers together. "Anyway, the camp is protected by magic, since the Gods were all tired of their kids dying before they were of good use, or so they say. So, no monsters are in here and they can only come in if they're invited."

Akio looked appalled. "Why would anyone want monsters to come in here?"

Pegasus just smiled serenely. "For our tournaments or for maybe pranks. Mean pranks, I assure you, but we all have to learn somehow," he sighed. "I'm going to let Atem and Elecktra take things from here. Why don't you two tour them around the camp?"

The other two nodded, giving the older man a goodbye before taking the twins out of the door. They stood on the doorstep as Atem and Elecktra chatted intently to each other. Anzu looked out towards the camp, seeing a couple of teens come out. They looked at the twins curiously, looking as if they wanted to come over, but decided not to.

"Alright," Atem suddenly said, both Anzu and Akio jumping out of their thoughts. "I'm going to tour Akio and Elecktra has decided that she'll tour Anzu. Is that okay with both of you?"

"Yeah," Akio answered while Anzu just nodded. "It's fine. But where are we going to stay?"

"Well, Akio can stay with me and my brother while Anzu can stay with Elecktra," Atem offered. "Do you think that's okay?"

They nodded, giving each other one last glance as they temporarily went their separate ways. Elecktra pulled Anzu by the arm gently, pointing out the different cabins. "See those cabins? Pretty soon, you'll be living in one of them with your brother."

Anzu looked at it. "Whose cabin is that?"

Elecktra looked at it. "Well, if you look at it, you can figure out who's it belongs to. See the lightning bolts and statue of a man holding a lightning bolt? Guess who that is."

"Zeus?"

"Bingo."

Anzu looked at the next cabin, noting the intricate marble sea waves and aquatic animals. "And I'm guessing that's Poseidon's?"

Elecktra nodded, pointing to the one next to that one. "And the one with the skulls and precious metals on it belongs to Hades. But you already saw Bakura enter that one."

They continued to walk along the cabins, Elecktra pointing out the ones next to Hades' cabin. "And the one with the sun belongs to Apollo, and Aretmis' one is right across from that one. No one lives in that cabin, along with Hera's and Hestia's. They vowed to remain virgins, but we have cabins for them anyway. Alright, continuing on, Ares cabin is next, but you wouldn't want to go in there."

A loud crashing sound blasted through the cabin, sending two boys flying through the door. They wrestled on the ground, completely ignoring the fact that the two girls were standing there.

"Honda! Get your ass back here! I'm not done kicking it yet!"

"Fat chance Jounouchi!"

Elecktra frowned. "Will you two stop it? We have a new camper!"

The boys looked up, immediately jumping to attention. "Hello!" they both greeted, grinning sheepishly. "Welcome to camp."

Elecktra rolled her eyes. "This is Honda Hiroto and Katsuya Jounouchi. They're sons of Ares," she looked back at them. "Is Marik here by any chance?"

Jounouchi snickered. "Your boyfriend is out on a quest, remember?" he continued to snicker. "You miss him that much?"

Her green eyes narrowed, and he held up his hands as he backed off. Elecktra sighed, pulling Anzu's arm once again and leading her away. "Stupid boys," she grumbled. "Anyway, after Ares you have Hermes, Dionysus, Morpheus, Hephaestus, Hypnos, Aether, and Phanes."

She pulled Anzu towards the other side of the cabins. "And these are where the Goddess' cabins are. The first one you see that is across from Zeus' is Hera's. No one lives there, as I said before. The one next to it is Aphrodite's. Oh look, there's Mai!"

Anzu looked as a girl, older than she was, head over to them. Anzu was taken aback. This girl was beautiful. No, beautiful could not describe her. The girl smiled at her, her violet eyes amused. "So you're the newbie," she said with a smirk. "Not bad, though, you don't really look like a fighter."

Anzu blinked. "Excuse me?"

Mai laughed. "Don't worry; I wasn't trying to offend you. I was just observing you. We daughters and sons of Aphrodite are more than just looks. We do make excellent fighters, you know."

Elecktra nodded. "This is Anzu. She and her twin brother are waiting to be claimed. They just arrived here an hour ago."

"Twin brother? Is he cute?" Mai laughed again, noticing Anzu's annoyed look. "Relax hun; I already have my eyes on another."

Elecktra gripped her arm a bit tighter. "Well, it was nice seeing you, Mai. I have to finish giving Anzu the tour."

"Bye you two!"

Elecktra sighed the minute they were out of Mai's ear shot. "She's a nice person, but sometimes, she can be a bit too much," she shook her black hair. "Now, the cabin next to Aphrodite's is Athena's. I don't see anyone coming out, so I guess we can keep going. Now, I already said that Artemis' cabin was across from Apollo's, so we'll skip that one. Next, we have Demeter's, Hestia's, Ananke's, Hemera's, and the last one is where I live. Hekate's."

Anzu nodded, her head swarmed with names as her brain tried to process it all in. "What happens if you find a kid who doesn't live in any of these cabins? Then what?"

Elecktra just shrugged. "We build another, I guess, but some of the minor gods don't consort with humans. And our parents, well, let's just say it's a very complicated relationship."

"What do you mean?"

Elecktra sighed, motioning for her to come inside the cabin. Anzu looked around, seeing as the cabin was dimly lit, candles lining the walls and spell books littering the floors, tables, and podiums. Anzu was surprised. The cabins looked so small on the outside, yet inside, they were very wide and spacious. Like a house.

Elecktra sat on her bed, looking at Anzu. "The gods aren't exactly what you would call the most loving parents. They do love us, in their own way, but other than that, they really have nothing to do with us. Unless they need us to do something for them or if we ask for their assistance. Some of them are nicer than others, like my mom, but others like Ares and even Zeus don't really care."

"Oh," was all Anzu could say as she sat down on someone's bed. "That's really…sad."

"It is, but hey, it's not that bad. It's just better to not think about it."

Anzu just stared at her, thinking she was crazy. How could someone not be hurt by the fact that their parent probably didn't care about them? Her own father didn't care, he blamed her and her brother for the death of their mother, and they were used to his coldness, but still.

Anzu sighed, resting her chin in her hands. This place didn't seem like it was going to feel like home any time soon.

* * *

Review please!


	3. Chapter 3

_**Author's note: **__Hello again everyone. School started today :( It's too early for it to start! But I digress. Thanks for the reviews! _

_**Warnings: **None_

_**Disclaimer: **__I do not own Yugioh. Nor do I own the PJO idea. Elecktra belongs to Sorceress of the Nile_

* * *

The first dinner Anzu had at the ICFD, was the best dinner she'd had in her life. She walked up the steps to the dining pavilion with Elecktra and her siblings, taking in the giant pavilion with its open eating area and large roof. Elecktra led her to their table, sitting down and grabbing her goblet and speaking to it. Liquid poured into it out of nowhere, causing Anzu to stare at it with her jaw hanging open.

"How did it do that?" she asked, amazement evident in her voice. "Do you just ask the cup for something?"

Elecktra nodded. "You can have anything you want to drink. Just no alcohol, unless you're over the legal age, and even then, you have to take it in moderation."

Anzu looked at the cup. "Dr. Pepper," she said hesitantly, a grin lighting her face. "That is awesome."

"Isn't it?"

She looked over her shoulder, seeing Akio sitting next to Atem two tables down. He caught her eye, giving her a wave. Elecktra looked at her, taking a bite from the chicken that had appeared on the table. "You and your brother are close, aren't you?"

Anzu nodded, a smile lighting her face as she took a bite of the chicken. It was perfect, which didn't surprise her at all. "We've always been," she looked around at the other kids, who weren't saying very much. "Aren't you close to yours?"

Elecktra shrugged. "We're close enough, I wouldn't let anyone hurt them on a daily basis, but there are times when we don't consider each other siblings. The Gods don't have DNA, so we're only related by who are parent is. It doesn't mean we're biologically related."

Anzu just blinked at her. "That…that is just…confusing."

"Yeah, well, you get used to it," a boy across the table from Anzu muttered, looking at his soup. "Besides, some of us are only here during the summer."

Elecktra narrowed her eyes at him. "Don't be like that, Cole. You're just bitter because Seto kicked your butt during sword practice," she turned back to Anzu. "That's my half-brother, Cole. He's from England, and from what I can tell, he's in a bad mood."

Cole just glared at her as he ignored her. Elecktra rolled her eyes, taking a bite from her green beans. "Honestly, he'll be in a better mood tomorrow."

Anzu glanced back at Cole. "Who's Seto?"

Cole moved his blue eyes towards her. "He's the representative for the Ares cabin. And a total prick."

"I'll agree with you there," the girl sitting next to Cole agreed. She turned to Anzu with a smile. "I'm JinJing, and I got here yesterday from China. This is my third year here."

Anzu looked around the rest of the table, only spotting two more kids, who she didn't really remember. All she knew was a boy name Zack, who was from America, and a girl named Elena, who was from Peru. "There aren't very many of you," she said slowly. "Some of the other tables have more kids, like the ones from Aphrodite and Ares."

Elecktra shrugged. "Some Gods consort with mortals more than others. Hekate, and even Athena, only consort with people who they think are worthy. Take Athena for example. She looks for those who are intelligent. And our mother looks for those who use the old ways of magic. Like our fathers."

Anzu nodded. "So my father may not consort with mortals?"

"It just depends on who he is," Elecktra sighed, looking back at Akio as she changed the subject. "My brother used to come here as well, before he decided that he wanted to look for lost artifacts from Greece. He still is careful for monsters, but I suppose it's his life."

Anzu looked back at the Ares table, seeing a tall boy with brown hair and annoyed dark blue eyes. He glared at her, quickly causing her to turn her head away. "You're all right," she whispered. "That Seto does look like a jerk."

Elecktra smirked. "Told you so."

The sound of a glass being clinked silenced everyone as Pegasus stood up, looking gracefully at everyone. "Welcome everyone. I have a couple announcements to make before I let you all have desert. I would like to congratulate Atem, Bakura, and Elecktra on the success for their quest," the room filled with cheers, some people with smiles and others with scowls. Pegasus waved his hands, the room going quiet again. "And I would like to announce two new campers. Anzu and Akio Mazaki."

Anzu flushed as she felt stares on the back of her head. She looked down at her empty plate, wondering what Akio's expression was.

"Are they claimed yet?" a voice from the Aether cabin asked.

Pegasus shook his head. "Undetermined."

The whole room filled with noise again, murmurs and hisses swarming around Anzu's head. Elecktra touched her arm, glancing over at Pegasus as he sat down. "Ignore them," she advised. "You and your brother are just new here. Everyone is just excited because you and Akio might be their new siblings."

Anzu flushed again. "Oh."

Desert went on quietly, lasting only fifteen more minutes before everyone stood up and headed towards their cabins. Akio pulled her by the arm, giving her a hug. "You okay?" he asked, his voice a bit shaky. "I still can't believe we're here."

"Me either."

He glanced over at Zeus' cabin. "I feel kind of scared," he admitted quietly. "What if our father is Zeus? From what Atem's told me, Zeus isn't' exactly the nicest."

Anzu snorted. "And our father at home is?"

"Point taken, but still. I want us to be happy for once. Do you think that is too much to ask for?" his eyes held worry in them, Anzu wrapping an arm around him again.

"We'll be fine, Akio. Besides, I am happy when I'm with you. And this place isn't so bad, wouldn't you agree?"

Akio shrugged. "I suppose," he noticed Atem calling him over. "I've got to go, Atem wants me." He hugged her one more time before dashing off to Atem, the moon illuminating his hair. Anzu sighed, walking back into the Hekate cabin.

She didn't feel like playing Clue with the other five, and went to bed with a tired mind and body. The kids didn't protest, but simply left her alone. Almost as if they knew how she was feeling.

Either way, she was out the minute she hit the sheets.

_The camp was in flames. _

_Anzu could only stare in horror as the big house was torn apart by orange flames, black smoke creating a foul smell around the area. Campers screamed as the flames licked their skin, some of the kids even on fire. Monsters ran freely around, slicing and fighting anyone who tried to stop them. _

_She tried to move forward, but an object in her hand caught her eye. She stared at it, noting that it was a strange looking weapon in her hands. She didn't know that much about weapons, but the one in her hand looked dangerous. Like it could be used to stab or throw people off things. But she had a feeling that it was more powerful than she gave it credit for. Like it had magic in it. Ancient magic._

_She felt a hand take hers and she knew instantly that it was Akio. She squeezed his hand, looking at him. Yet, there was something wrong with him. His eyes looked dead. As if all the emotions in his body had left him._

_Another presence stood behind them, a male voice whispering in their ears. "Finish them, little ones," it hissed, sadism evident. "Finish this place."_

"_No," she protested, feeling a hand fall on her shoulder, pressing down harshly. "I don't want to!"_

"_You will!"_

"_No! This is my home!"_

_The voice laughed. "Silly little girl, you have no home! Only when you are with me are you home!"_

Anzu jumped out of bed, earning strange looks from the other Hekate children, who looked sleepy as the sun shone brightly overhead. Elecktra stared at her. "Well looks whose up," she said with a smirk. "We've been trying for a long time to wake you up. You were muttering "No," in your sleep. Care to explain?"

Anzu shook her head. "It was nothing. Just a dream."

Elecktra frowned. "In our world, dreams mean something. We better go talk to Pegasus. Every time we have a bad dream, we tell him. It could mean something later on. Or it could be a message from our parent."

A knock at the door interrupted Anzu's reply. Cole opened the door, seeing Atem standing at the door. "Sorry to bother you guys," he began in a hurried tone. "But Akio had a bad dream."

Elecktra hurried over to her friend. "Anzu had a dream to. What do you think it means? They are twins, after all."

Atem shook his head. "I have no clue," he looked behind him to where Akio was. "It just worries me."

A young boy ran from the main house to where Atem and Elecktra were speaking, his breath coming out in pants as he spoke. "Pegasus…wants…to…see the twins and you two," he breathed out, gripping his knees. "And he wants to see you all now."

Anzu quickly borrowed black tank top from Elecktra and put on her shorts and shoes as she followed them out. Akio took her hand, his face pale. "Did you have the same dream to?" she whispered.

He nodded. "I saw you fall into the ground, and a strange man was telling us to destroy the camp, but you wouldn't do it."

She frowned. "What does it mean?"

"I have no idea."

They walked into the house, seeing Pegasus sitting in his leather chair with a frown on his face. A woman, who looked to be in her twenties, watched them as they walked in. Elecktra and Atem both stiffened when they saw her. She walked over to the twins, staring at them and nodding to herself. Almost as if she knew something they didn't.

Pegasus looked up at them. "Akio, Anzu," he began slowly. "Would you mind telling me what kind of dream you had?"

Anzu glanced at Akio, who simply nodded. "I was watching the camp burn," she started, noticing everyone flinch. "And all I was doing was standing there. I had an object in my hand, and now that I think of it, it kind of looked like a glaive. A voice was speaking to us, telling us to destroy everything. He called us "little ones, and he also told me that I was only home when I was with him."

Pegasus raised an eyebrow. "That is odd," he turned to Akio. "And I'm guessing yours was slightly different?"

Akio nodded. "It was the same scenario, but I was not holding a glaive. I heard a voice in my ear, some man telling me to destroy the camp. I heard Anzu protest, and a hole opened up in the ground and swallowed her up," he shivered. "Could you tell us what that means?"

Pegasus looked at the woman. "Care to explain, Isis?" he turned back to the twins. "This is Isis. She's our Oracle, and also a half-blood daughter of Apollo. Her older and younger brothers are sons of Ares."

Akio tilted his head. "Your mom had an affair with two gods?"

Isis nodded. "I don't see how that is any of your concern, but I'll ignore it," she looked at Pegasus. "I do not know what to make of it, but I have believed for some time now that the camp is in danger. You've seen the signs, Pegasus. Monsters, some we haven't seen for millennia, are beginning to stir. Something big is coming."

Pegasus sighed. "I know," he looked troubled. "I'm just wondering if it has something to do with you two."

Anzu raised an eyebrow. "Us?" she asked. "But we haven't done anything!"

Pegasus raised his hands. "I didn't say it was you, but it's just a theory. You two should have been claimed by now. Something strange is going on," he closed his one eye. "I'll speak with you four later. You are dismissed."

He watched them as they left, looking at Isis softly. "Why didn't you tell them? We knew this day was going to come."

Isis simply looked blank. "Those twins are special," she said. "They should have been killed a long time ago."

"Isis!"

She glared at him. "You know it's true," she crossed her arms. "You remember that prophecy I told you years ago: In our darkest hour, the flames will shine brightly. The glaive and the scythe will be together for one moment. The two that are one, the one that is all. One to save our world, the other to destroy it."

Pegasus just rested his head in his hands. "I know, Isis. I just didn't think it was them."

* * *

Review please!


	4. Chapter 4

_**Author's note: **__Hiyas! I am still writing my five paged paper on psychology, but I am almost done! Okay, this has nothing to do with anything, but I hope the rest of you are enjoying your vacation (if you're still on vacation, that is) before you know it, school will be back for everyone T.T _

_**Warnings: **__None_

_**Disclaimer: **__I own nothing! Except for Akio and other minor OCs besides Elecktra_

* * *

"And our winner for today is Seto Kaiba! Son of Ares!"

The group surrounding the area cheered, sons and daughters of the Ares cabin ran towards Seto, pounding him on the back while calling out with joyous noise. Seto smirked at them and the crowd, raising his sword high in the air. "Is there anyone who can challenge me? A child of Ares with his blessing?"

Akio stared from his spot in the marble stands, a frown on his face. "What's this guy's problem?" he whispered to Elecktra. "Does he have a big ego or something?"

Elecktra snorted, but a smirk was evident on her face. "All children of Ares do," she whispered back. "They're worthy fighters, but they're very chauvinist."

"You don't say?"

Anzu laughed, a smile on her face. "You should challenge him, Akio. You seem greatly upset with how he keeps rubbing his victory in."

Akio shook his head. "I barely know how to use a sword. We've only been here a few days, and we barely know how to use or do anything."

Anzu nudged him. "That's not a good attitude to have," she reprimanded. "If you want to challenge him, go ahead. I know you could kick his butt."

"Tch, he could not."

The three of them turned to see Bakura leaning against a column, a mean smirk on his face. He looked at Anzu. "There is no way he could win. Seto has years of training, and Akio has what? Six days?"

Anzu made a face. "That doesn't mean he can't try."

Bakura snorted. "With Kaiba, he lives by this rule: If at first you don't succeed, pack your bags and go home."

"Ha! That's so true," Elecktra burst with laughter, scaring Cole who was sitting next to her. "He thinks he's so much better than everyone else."

Anzu just glared at the white haired male. "If you're so tough, why don't you take him on?" she glared into his dark eyes. "Maybe if he beats you, you won't act like you're so special."

He snorted again. "I'll bet you ten Drachmas that your brother will lose."

"Deal! I'll bet you ten if he wins!"

Elecktra frowned, pulling her arm back. "Anzu, you don't have ten Drachmas," she glanced at Bakura. "Besides, I wouldn't bet with Bakura if I were you."

Anzu flipped her hair back. "I don't care. If he thinks he can insult my brother, he has another thing coming!" she pulled Akio up, raising his hand. "My brother wants to challenge Seto Kaiba!"

The crowd went silent as Anzu and Akio continued to stand there, Anzu raising her brother's hand in the air. Kaiba stepped forward, looking at Akio up and down. "Are you sure he's up to the challenge? He doesn't look like much to me."

The Ares children laughed, Akio reddening in the face. "Anzu, I don't want to do this," he hissed. "I'll look stupid!"

She glanced at him. "I'm your older sister; I know you will do fine."

"Anzu!"

She pushed him forward, Bakura tossing him a sword. She smiled encouragingly. "I know you can do it! You have been practicing!"

Akio groaned inwardly, knowing that Kaiba would cream him. He stood in front of Kaiba, looking into his chest. He gulped, feeling the boy's harsh stare bore into him. Kaiba stepped back, his arms crossed over his chest. "You don't look like much to me," he scoffed. "We'll see how well you do."

Akio gulped again, the sword feeling heavy in his hands. Kaiba twirled his sword expertly, glaring at him with cold eyes. He rushed forward, swinging at Akio. Akio raised his sword up meekly, deflecting the blow, but it knocked him on his butt.

Laughter filled the arena, Akio's face turning tomato red. He looked over at his sister, who gave him a smile. That made him feel slightly better, but he quickly fell to his back and rolled over as Kaiba's sword tried to slice him. He groaned, knowing that he was going to have bruises.

Kaiba sneered down at him. "Get up, runt," he sliced his arm. "I want a fight!"

"_Get up Akio…"_

Akio blinked, dirt falling around his face as Kaiba sliced him again. This time, it hit his arm, causing warm blood to flow out. It burned, almost as if a thousand knives had stabbed him. His eyes glanced around him, the people around him looking like blurred blobs. They were cheering as he lied there on the floor, aching in pain.

"_Get up boy…"_

There was that voice again. It echoed in his mind, buzzing around like a tickle in his brain. No one in the arena had said it, that he knew for certain. He pressed his palms to the ground, pushing himself up despite his aching muscles. Kaiba smirked at him.

"You ready to fight?"

Akio nodded, rushing forward with his sword. Kaiba blocked him easily, swiping him off his feet by kicking him. His face hit the dirt, but he quickly got up to deflect Kaiba's blow.

"_Good, good. Now, do as I tell you to do. He's going to strike you from the left. Get to his right."_

Akio spun around to the right, avoiding Kaiba's sword. The boy's sword hit air as the crowd gasped; now wanting to see more of Akio. Akio grinned, a surge of confidence soaring through.

"_Now, attack with a full front assault. Do not hold back. He's Ares' son, he will not hold back on you."_

Akio gritted his teeth. _"Who are you?"_

"_Silly boy. I'm not surprised you haven't figured it out yet."_

"_Tell me!"_

"_Not now."_

Akio ran forward, raising his sword above his head as he slammed it down on Kaiba's shoulder. The other boy hissed in pain as blood poured out. The crowd gasped again, watching as the son of Ares staggered backwards. Akio ran towards him again, slashing him as if he were a stalk of wheat.

Kaiba fell to the ground, the sword falling from his hands as Akio stood in front of him. A son of Hermes ran forward, raising Akio's good hand. "We have a winner! Akio Mazaki! The son of…whoever!"

He noticed Anzu up in the bleachers hold her hand out, a smirk on her face as Bakura handed her some coins. She stuffed them in her pocket as she came down, tackling him with a hug. "See? I told you that you could do it!"

He grinned. "I guess I should listen to you more often, huh?"

"Older sisters know better."

Elecktra patted him on the back. "Well done, Akio. You proved that Kaiba can't always win at everything."

"You little punk!"

They turned around to see Kaiba storming towards them, glaring intently. "How dare you! Who do you think you are nameless one?"

Elecktra shoved Akio behind her. "Piss off Kaiba; he beat you fair and square. Are you going to cry about it?"

Kaiba pushed her back, but Elecktra stepped forward again. "Don't you push me Seto Kaiba! Who do you think you are?"

Anzu noticed Bakura step in front of her a little, as if he were protecting her in a crazy sense. Kaiba glared at Akio. "There is no way that I'm going to allow a little nameless one to beat me!"

Akio bit his lip. "Chill out, it's just a sword fight!"

"Just a sword fight? Gods, are you stupid or what?"

"He's not stupid!" Anzu snapped, peeking out from Bakura's shoulder. "Don't you call him that!"

"Shut up bitch!"

Akio growled, causing a lot of heads to turn in his direction. "What did you just call my sister?" he snarled, stepping towards Kaiba. "No one calls my sister a bitch!"

Kaiba towered over him, their eyes clashing as they stared each other down. Kaiba swung his arm suddenly, backhanding Akio into the sand pit. Angry murmurs ran through the crowd as Elecktra and Anzu tried to attack Kaiba. Akio growled, wiping blood from his chin.

"_Punish him, little one."_

Akio stood up, running towards Kaiba as the people around him began to slow down. He reached Kaiba the second things were at their normal pace and socked Kaiba in the nose. The taller boy flew back onto his butt, blood flowing out. Akio cracked his knuckles. "And don't ever call my sister that name ever again! You hear me?"

Kaiba just spat at him as his siblings helped him up, leading him towards the infirmary. Anzu pulled Akio up, a grin on her face. "Nice! I didn't know you could punch like that?"

Elecktra nodded. "You have a nice uppercut. I approve."

Akio just blushed, shaking his head. "I was just defending Anzu, that's all," he glanced over as Kaiba walked off. "He called me a nameless one. What does that mean?"

"A nameless one is someone who hasn't been claimed yet. It can be used as an offensive term, but that's Kaiba for you."

The four of them turned to see a boy with light blond hair and lavender eyes leaning against a column with an easy smile. Elecktra grinned, running towards him and wrapping her arms around him as he hugged her. Akio and Anzu just watched with curiosity while Bakura looked disgusted. Elecktra giggled, taking Marik's arm into hers as she came towards them again. "Akio, Anzu, this is my boyfriend, Marik, a son of Ares."

Akio glanced at the ground. "Sorry about your brother's nose."

Marik just laughed. "Don't be, it's about time he got punched," he shook his head. I just didn't think a nameless one would do it. No offense."

Anzu smiled, looking at her brother. "How did you do it, Akio? She asked slowly. "You've only begun sword training."

Elecktra frowned. "Yeah, and those moves didn't look like sword moves. They looked more like what Bakura does when he fights. Interesting."

Akio frowned, glancing over at his sister. "There…there was a voice in my head. It told me when to attack, how to attack, and how to avoid."

Marik put a hand to his forehead. "Are you feeling okay?"

Akio swatted his hand away, glaring at him. "Of course I'm okay. The voice was just weird, almost as if it knew me," he swallowed hard. "I…I think it was my father."

The training ground went quiet the minute he uttered that word.

* * *

**(Later that evening)**

"Elecktra, why did you and Marik just leave right after Akio said he heard a voice?"

Elecktra glanced over at her from the spell book she was reading, looking as if she wanted to avoid eye contact. "It's nothing, I just felt something right after he said those words."

"What happened?"

Elecktra shut her book, placing it on her nightstand. "I felt something, a jolt of some sort. Apparently I wasn't the only one. Elena was nearby and she said she felt the same thing. All of my other siblings felt it, so we reported it to Pegasus."

Anzu leaned back on her cot. "So, what does it mean?"

"I don't know," the other girl looked at her hands. "It's just that…hearing voices, in our world, is never a good sign."

"Why?"

Elecktra shrugged. "I have never figure d out why, I just know it's bad."

And Anzu had nothing to say to that.

* * *

Review please!


	5. Chapter 5

_**Author's note: **__Thanks for the reviews you guys! This story is getting popular! Okay, I'm getting ahead of myself, but I really appreciate everything. You all are super special awesome! Luff luff and knuffles to everyone!_

_**Warnings: **__None_

_**Disclaimer: **__I do now own Yugioh T.T Nor do I own Elecktra. I do however own minor OCs and Akio_

* * *

"_Come down, little child, come down,"_

_Anzu ran through the cave, the soles of her sneakers splashing against the water puddles that littered the ground. The voice echoed after her, mocking and cold as it called to her. She closed her eyes, trying to push away the voice, but to no avail._

_She ran into the opening of a cave, blinking as a small opening shone through, sending a small, narrow shaft of light down. In the middle, the rod encased into stone, stood a glaive. It gleamed at her, the silver almost hurting her eyes as the pointed end caught the moonlight._

_The ground rumbled, sending her off balance. A figure stood near the glaive, his face shrouded by darkness. Anzu glared at him, leaning one arm against the wall of the opening. _

"_Who are you?" she spat out. "Tell me!"_

_The figure chuckled, but did not reveal his face. "Why, you silly child," he crooned, allowing a smirk to show on his deathly pale face. "I am your father."_

Anzu shot out of her bed, brushing strands of dark brown hair away from her cold sweaty face as morning light shone through the Hekate cabin. JinJing and Zack stared at her from across the cabin, their arms crossed as she wiped the sweat off her face.

"Sorry," Anzu blushed. "I must look like a fright."

JinJing shook her head. "No, but your scream sent a lot of people in," she glanced at the window, seeing a bunch of kids leaving. "But we sent them away."

Zack nodded. "Did you have another dream? They seem to be happening more and more frequently."

Anzu frowned, knowing the American was right. "I don't know where they keep coming from," she gave a faint smile, though it soon faded. "I've been here since mid-June, and now, it's only August 9th. I still haven't been claimed!"

JinJing sat next to her on the bed, her almond shaped eyes sympathetic. "I can't tell you when you'll be claimed," she said, taking Anzu's hand. "But I assure you, that you are not alone here. You have all of us as your friends. Don't forget that."

Anzu shook her head. "I haven't forgotten, JinJIng," she wiped the sweat off her brow. "I hope I'm not sounding like a whinny brat."

Zack shrugged. "A little, but it's to be expected," he ignored a look from his sister. "You and Akio should have been claimed weeks ago."

The door to the cabin opened, revealing Elecktra, Atem, and Akio as they walked in. Akio immediately went to her side, his fingers entwined with hers. She smiled at him, noting how he looked a bit sunburnt.

"You haven't been using sunblock," she teased. "You know you burn in the sun."

Akio blushed. "So do you!"

"Ah, but I don't forget sunblock."

She giggled, earning a fake punch from him. He had gotten a bit leaner over the time they had spent here, his muscles a bit more profound. So were hers, but his seemed a bit more noticeable.

"Bakura's been helping me," Akio started slowly. "He thinks I'm good with a scythe, so I've been using that. It feels a lot better than a sword."

"How?"

"I don't know," he shrugged. "It just feels more…natural. You know what I mean?"

She shook her head. "I understand a bit," she looked at her pajamas, feeling a bit underdressed. "I need to get dressed," she muttered. "I feel gross."

"You look gross," Bakura taunted from the doorway, his arms crossed over his black T-shirt. "You look like you haven't gotten out of bed in months."

"Shut up!"

Bakura ducked, avoiding the pillow that had been sent in his direction. He waged a finger at Anzu, ignoring the glares he got from everyone else. "Going to have to try better than that. I was a thief before coming here, you know."

"Don't get so cocky," Atem warned. "It'll be your downfall."

"Fuck off, Atem."

Atem rolled his eyes. "Real mature," he turned back to Elecktra. "So, do we go to Pegasus or not?"

Elecktra nodded, her arms crossed over her black tank top. Her flute hung precariously around her belt loop, looking as if it could fall out any minute. "We go to Pegasus," she glanced at Anzu. "As soon as she's dressed."

Bakura smirked yet again. "Do take your time, Princess," he ducked another pillow from Anzu as she stood and headed towards the Hekate bathroom. Akio glared at him, gripping the blade of his scythe lightly.

"Must you constantly badger her, Bakura?"

"Oh yes. Constantly."

* * *

The five of them headed towards Pegasus' office, Marik soon joining them from the training grounds. His hand was entwined tightly with Elecktra's as they walked into the large house, his eyes never leaving the wall as Isis stared at him.

"Little brother," Isis whispered, closing her eyes for a mere second. "I knew you would come."

He gave her a half a smile, though his eyes were gentle. "Hello sister," he greeted. "What brings you here?"

"I could as the same of you, but,"

"You already know."

Anzu glanced at Akio, who simply shrugged his shoulders. Pegasus looked up from his laptop, a frown on his face. He shut the lid, facing the six teenagers. "I knew you all would come," he said slowly. "I have a mission for you guys."

"What is it?" Atem asked, his eyes wide with excitement. "It's been forever since we've been on a quest."

Pegasus tried to smile, but it fell short as his one eye moved towards the twins. "Atem, Bakura, Elecktra, Marik," he turned back to the other four. "I want you to take Anzu and Akio on a quest."

Marik narrowed his eyes. "What?"

"You heard me."

"But Pegasus, it's a rule that no one can go on a quest until they have completed one year at camp," Elecktra protested. "Besides, why would they need to go?"

Pegasus glanced up at Isis, who stepped forward quietly. "I'll let Isis explain. Apollo sent her a vision last night," he paused as the teens gave a slight gasp. "Isis, the floor is yours."

The tall woman stepped forward, pressing her fingers on the oak desk lightly. "Last night, my father sent me a vision. It showed something, an object that no demigod has seen since the golden age."

"What was it?" Atem asked.

Isis frowned. "It was a scythe," she turned towards Akio, whose face had turned red. "And I know you saw it in your dream, Akio."

Anzu turned towards him. "You had a dream?"

Akio nodded. "I was running through a cave of some sort, and a voice was leading me to where the scythe was," he paused. "I touched it, and then everything went black."

Isis turned to Anzu. "I know you had a similar dream, Anzu," her voice was cool, almost like ice. "I also saw a glaive. The same glaive that was in your dream. And your father spoke to you, did he not."

"He did."

"Did he tell you his name?"

Anzu shook her head. "He is playing a game with us," she started. "He wants us to figure out who he is."

Pegasus leaned forward. "That is why I'm sending you on this quest," he said firmly. "You four need these twins. Their father is obviously linked to these weapons, and I'm pretty sure that if they find them, they'll find out who their father is."

"But they barely know anything about monsters," Bakura persisted. "They'll be killed out there. Not that I care, but I don't want to have newbies with us."

Elecktra stepped on his foot. "Be nice," she warned before turning back to Pegasus. "Is something bad going on, Pegasus? I heard you muttering to yourself the other day saying that older creatures are beginning to stir."

Isis nodded. "Older creatures are beginning to stir. Ancient ones, like the Ladon, the Disir, and even the Nidhogg are beginning to stir. And those creatures are nothing like any of you have seen before. Trust me on that," her eyes were worried as she spoke. "It worries me. Whoever is waking them up must be powerful."

Marik frowned. "Even older than the gods?"

"Perhaps, little brother."

Akio stepped forward. "Will the quest be dangerous?"

Bakura snorted. "Idiot, of course it will be dangerous. It's a quest for Zeus' sake," thunder rumbled in the sky. "Not apologizing!"

Atem rolled his eyes. "Akio, it will be dangerous," he looked at Akio gently. "And you don't have to go if you don't want too, but I think we will need you and your sister's help."

Isis nodded. "It would be wise to go, Akio," she looked at him gently. "But there are some things you and your sister need to know."

"Like what?"

Pegasus rose from his seat. "There was a prophecy given to us by Apollo himself seventeen years ago," he pulled out a piece of parchment from his drawer. "I still have it, and I didn't think it would happen in my lifetime, but now I'm not so sure."

Isis nodded, taking the parchment from him. "In our darkest hour, the flames will shine brightly. The glaive and the scythe will be together for one moment. The two that are one, the one that is all. One to save our world, the other to destroy it."

Akio frowned. "What does that mean?"

Pegasus just sighed. "That is for you to decide."

* * *

"You guys have everything?"

The six of them gathered around the entrance of the camp, back packs on their backs and weary looks on their faces. The noon sun shone overhead, beating down on them with harsh light. Both Atem and Marik had swords in their hilts latched onto their jeans. Elecktra had her flute slung over her shoulder while Bakura and Akio had scythes hooked on their backs.

Elecktra walked over to Anzu, handing her an arm bracelet that looked like a silver snake. "Here," she said kindly. "When you need this, it will turn into a whip. I know you don't have a weapon of choice, so I made this for you."

Anzu smiled. "Thanks," she put the bracelet on, sliding it to her upper arm. "I needed something like this."

"And now you have it."

Akio grinned, taking his sister by the arm and turning towards the exit of the camp. "So, what are we waiting for?"

* * *

Review please! I got the idea for the whip from the City of bones movie. I thought it was damn cool


	6. Chapter 6

_**Author's note: **__After listening to the advice of my buddy Sorceress of the Nile, I shall introduce Raphael, who is a son of Athena in this one. :D Enjoy_

_**Warnings: **__None_

_**Disclaimer: **__I do not own Yugioh or the PJO idea. Elecktra belongs to Sorceress of the Nile and I only own Akio and other OCs_

* * *

_**(Outside Domino city)**_

"So, where do we go first?"

Marik glanced at the five of them, his arms crossed over his blank tank top. The six of them were standing outside a coffee shop, their weapons concealed in their bags or pockets. Atem stood in front of the glass window, reading a list of coffees and cappuccinos.

"Guys," the Egyptian son of Zeus began. "I think you should come take a look at this."

Bakura inched a snowy eyebrow. "Why?"

Atem pointed on the window, his finger landing on a woman sitting at a table typing away on a laptop and drinking some coffee. Elecktra frowned, leaning towards the window to peer closer.

"Is that who I think it is?" she began. "Is that Athena?"

Anzu blinked twice. "Athena? What would Athena be doing in a Starbucks coffee shop?"

Atem shrugged. "The gods can go anywhere they please. Besides, coffee is good, so why not? Even the gods like some of the mortal creations. Coffee just has to be one of them."

Bakura rolled his eyes. "Don't get me started on their fascination with cake."

Elecktra snorted, but opened the door to the coffee shop. They walked in, the six of them looking rather odd in the shop, but they paid no mind. They stopped at the woman's table, Atem giving her a friendly smile. "Hello, Athena," he started.

The woman looked up at them with a frown. Anzu almost jumped back, startled by the intensity of her eyes. They were gray, but not the light kind. They were the color of storm clouds; cold and calculating. The woman pushed her laptop back, folding her hands on the table. "Yes Atem, I am Athena. What can I do for you?"

Elecktra pushed past Atem gently, her fingers clenching the table. "We're on a quest from Pegasus. We're looking for two objects called the Glaive and the scythe," she looked hesitantly at the goddess. "Since you are our goddess of wisdom, we thought you might know something."

Athena just looked at them with blank eyes, gazing at each of them. Her gaze landed on Marik, and her expression was not friendly. "Your father is a brute, but you seem different," Athena shook her head. "Alas, why do you need the objects? No one, not even us gods, have seen them for eons."

Atem nodded at that, his smile looking rather tense. "We know that, but do you have any idea as to where they might be?"

Athena shook her head. "I don't know where they are but," she paused, her eyes thoughtful. "I may have an idea to where they might be located around."

"Where?" Bakura suddenly piped in. "The sooner we find them, the sooner we can return home."

She gave him an annoyed look before returning to Atem. "I believe one of the items is in the Kyoto region."

Anzu gulped, her hand gripping Akio's tightly. "That's where the monster is," she hissed. "We haven't seen him in months."

"I know," he hissed back. "But maybe we won't see him."

Athena must have heard them, for she narrowed her eyes at them. "Who are these two?" she asked, looking directly at the twins. "I've never seen these two before. What are your names?"

Anzu gave her a tentative smile. "I'm Anzu Mazaki, and this is my twin brother, Akio."

Akio just gave her a wave, trying to wipe the nervous look off his face. Athena just frowned at them. "Twins," she stated simply. "Not entirely identical, but I see the resemblance. Who is your parent?"

Akio shrugged. "We don't know. We came here two months ago, but we've never been claimed."

Athena just sighed. "Perhaps your parent is not a god."

"What?" Anzu asked, leaning forward a bit more. "What do you mean?"

Athena took another sip of her coffee. "I mean that your parent may not be a god. Did you ever think of that? We swore that we would always claim our children shortly after they came. You two have been here for two months. If it's any reassurance, you're not my children."

Bakura snorted. "We knew that already. They live with their non-biological father."

Athena tilted her head. "Do you two have any idea as to who your father might be?"

Anzu shook her head. "No. We have had dreams of him and the two items but," she glanced at her brother. "We can't make out who he is."

Athena closed her laptop and motioned one of the employees over. From where Anzu was standing, he looked just like a regular Starbucks employee, but as he came closer, she noticed something different. His head was replaced with that of an owl. He turned his feathered head towards the goddess, looking expectantly. "You called, my lady?"

Athena nodded, handing him her laptop. "Yes, take these half-bloods to my library. I'll be there in a moment."

The bird man nodded, giving a slight bow before turning to them. "Follow me," he said simply, and began to walk away. Bakura took Anzu by her arm, ignoring her protests as Akio followed her with a slightly irritated look. The bird man led them into the employees' room, opening the swing door. Above the doorway was a Greek symbol, which Anzu could recognize. From what she could tell, it stood for wisdom.

Following him in, she realized it wasn't an employees' room at all. In fact, it was a large library. The walls were made of marble with intricate gold, silver, and bronze patterns. A map of the stars was on the celling, and looking up at it, she noticed they were moving.

Athena came in shortly afterwards, looking more like a goddess than a civilian. She was dressed in light gray armor with an owl perched on her shoulder. She looked at the teens, her arms crossed over her breast plate. "In one of these books, there is something about the objects."

Bakura frowned at the massive bookshelves, ignoring a book that flew past his head and onto a shelf. "And which book is it?" he grumbled. "There are at least a thousand books in here."

Athena gave him a pointed look. "Actually, there are at least a trillion. You must not like reading," she turned towards her bookshelves. "Raphael! Could you come here?"

A boy, at least three years older than they were stepped forward carrying pile of books. Anzu could not help but stare at his large muscles. He looked strong, almost like a body builder. His blond side burns contrasted with his blue-gray eyes nicely, making him look like a hawk. He set the books down, his arms still crossed. "You called, mother?" he asked, more politely than friendly.

Athena nodded. "This is my son, Raphael," she said to them shortly. "He doesn't go to camp."

Atem gave him a friendly smile. "Nice to meet you. I'm Atem, a son of Zeus."

Raphael just gave him a curt nod. "I've heard of you," he turned to the others. "And the sons of Ares and Hades, along with Hekate's daughter," he turned to Anzu and Akio. "I've never heard of you two."

"We're new," Akio summarized shortly.

Raphael just raised an eyebrow before turning to his mother. "Did you need something? Valon just called and said there were some monsters nearby."

"What kind?"

"Gryphons. Two of them."

Elecktra let out a nervous laugh. "I may have killed their sister," she looked at Atem and Bakura. "You don't suppose they're still mad about that?"

Bakura snorted. "Why don't you ask them?"

"Shut up!"

Atem rolled his eyes. "So, you're one of those half-bloods that doesn't go to camp?" he asked Raphael. "How difficult is it?"

Raphael shrugged. "I have a team with two others. Valon and Amelda."

Athena nodded. "He helps me in my library from time to time," she took a book from one of the bird men. "Let's see what this book says about the objects."

She flipped through the pages silently, her eyes scanning the pages sharply. Akio nudged her, silently pointing out the fact that the pages were in ancient Greek. Anzu stared at the words, noting that the words were moving around into other languages. Even some languages she had never even heard of.

"Alright," Athena started again. "It says here that the objects were hidden away in caves near the Kyoto region, but it doesn't say where. There are lots of caves in the Kyoto area. No god, monster, titan, or even archons have seen them for a long time."

Anzu looked at her. "So you've seen them before?"

Athena nodded. "I have, but I never touched them. They're special weapons that could bring the downfall of the gods. It's a kind of metal that was only found once, and has the ability to kill even us gods as well as monsters. Even the titans and archons were afraid of them. I believe that the weapons were a result of chaos, which was where the archons were born from."

"Chaos," Atem started. "Everything and nothing."

"That's right," Athena murmured. "Now, why Anzu and Akio might be dreaming of the objects are most likely the result of the prophecy. The two that are one, the one that is all."

Elecktra sighed. "We know of it, but we just need to know where the objects might be."

Athena gave a grim smile. "I can give you a small piece of advice," she shut the book, handing it to an owl man. "As I said before, no god, monster, titan, or archons have seen them."

"So it must be someone human," Marik spoke up suddenly. "But humans are mortal."

"Yes," Atem agreed. "I've never heard of any immortal humans."

Athena opened her mouth. "There may be someone," she started, but was soon cut off by an explosion bursting through the wall. Two ugly gryphons stalked through, their black eyes glaring at Elecktra. "You," they hissed simultaneously. "You killed are sister! Prepare to die!"

* * *

Review please!


	7. Chapter 7

_**Author's note: **__Thanks for the reviews! School is still a pain in the butt and I am super busy with other things at the moment. Fall and early winter are the busiest times for me and during the spring, I'm a bit more relaxed. Well, that's all for now._

_**Warnings: **__Lots of fighting_

_**Disclaimer: **__I do not own Yugioh or the PJO theme. I also do not own Elecktra, for she belongs to Sorceress of the Nile. I do own all the other OCs. The gods that I mention belong to mythology and the people who created them._

_**(Outside Domino city)**_

"PREPARE TO DIE GIRLY!"

The gryphon flew right towards Elecktra at full speed, her wings brushing sharply against the ancient pages of the books. She pushed the books right off their shelves, allowing them to fall to the ground sharply. Anzu winced, seeing their intricate bindings tear against each other and fall apart.

"How dare you," Athena snarled, tightening her grip on her spear. "How dare you set your feet in here and destroy my library! I've spent eons working on it!"

The gryphon squawked and flew over the goddess' head straight towards Elecktra. Elecktra grunted, ducking to the floor and reaching into her pocket for her flute. Akio and Bakura sprang to life, pulling their scythes from their backs and swinging them towards the gryphon with a reaping motion. The gryphon swung away from them sharply, her wings making a cutting noise as she flew past them.

The other gryphon flew straight towards Marik and Atem. Both boys grabbed their swords, raising them above their heads so they could swipe the gryphon at a good angle. Atem managed to get a good cut at the monster. The cut wedged deep in her leg, slowing her down a bit as she sunk lower and lower to the floor.

"Nice!" Elecktra called out, but her sound was cut short when the gryphon flung her to the wall. Her body hit the wall with a sickening crack. Her flute was knocked from her hand, rolling all the way over to Anzu's feet. The dark haired girl picked it up, examining the instrument for a second before running over to her fallen friend.

"Elecktra!" she called out. "Are you okay?"

Elecktra lifted her head, giving Anzu a pained grin. "I think my shoulder is dislocated," she moved it a little before wincing. "Yep. Definitely dislocated."

Anzu knelt beside her, placing the flute in her lap. "What can we do? We have some Ambrosia with us, don't we?"

"I believe so, but I think Akio has it."

Anzu looked over at the battlefield towards her twin. "He's fighting right now; do you want me to get him?"

"No, I want you to watch out for the other gryphon. She should have attacked by now. Should have killed the bird when I had the bloody chance."

"Yes, you really should have," Bakura grunted, swiping at the other bird. "Now, do you and Princess think you could actually help instead of chat?"

Elecktra smirked, placing the flute to her lips and echoing a soundless note. The gryphon attacking Bakura screeched, flapping her wings wildly around. Marik took the chance to jump on her back with his sword raised above his head.

Before he could do anything though, the gryphon knocked him off, sending him tumbling to the floor. Elecktra winced again, hearing the crack of her boyfriend's arm. She looked up at Anzu, her eyes boring into the other girl's.

"How about you try your whip on them? I'm sure it will do something."

Anzu frowned. "What do you mean it will do something? Don't you know what it will do?"

"Not really, I just heard from one of the other campers that it was an effective tool. Let's see what it will do."

Anzu nodded, feeling the silver bracelet slide down her upper arm like a snake to the palm of her hand. She grasped the bracelet tightly before flinging it like a whip towards the approaching gryphon. The silver whip hit the monster's wings with a snap, silver sparks flying off the wings. The gryphon howled with pain, seeing as the whip was like acid to its body. Smoke flew off its wings, and that seemed only to make the gryphon angrier.

"Nice Anzu!" Akio called out, a grin on his face. "Do that again!"

Anzu nodded, and flung the whip again. This time, it wrapped around the gryphon's beak tightly, the monster flailing around as the acid like effect started to work. She twisted her wrist and flung the gryphon towards the other wall, the whip sinking echoing on the ground with a crack. Bakura ran towards the beast and sliced its head off with a single swipe.

The other gryphon screamed, sinking back towards the floor with a cry of pain. "You horrible creatures! You have the nerve to kill another sister of mine?"

"She had it coming," Bakura smirked. "You two should have left us alone instead of trying to get revenge. Take this as a warning and leave us alone."

The gryphon hissed, springing to her feet. "I will kill you, son of Death," Anzu noticed Bakura give a slight flinch at the nickname. "I will kill you, the son of the sky, the son of war, and the daughter of the goddess with three faces. I will kill all of you!" She turned to the twins, her black eyes gleaming. "But I will spare you two, for now. The Master has plans for you two."

Anzu glared at the bird, curling the whip tightly in her hands. "What plans? Who is the Master?"

The gryphon let out a laugh that sounded like a dying rat. "Like I'd tell you! I would be severely punished for that!"

Atem growled, running towards the gryphon at full speed. She flapped her wings sharply, hoisting herself in the air and away from his blade. She stared down at the team in amusement. "Mark my words, Halflings. You're days are numbered!"

She let out a war cry and flew out of the opening of the library wall. The library was silent for a moment before a bookshelf came crashing down onto the floor right behind Bakura. The white haired male jumped a little, but quickly recovered. He sighed irritably, placing the scythe back on his back.

Akio did the same, and quickly rushed over to Elecktra. He unzipped his back pack, pulling out a couple bars of Ambrosia. Elecktra took it gratefully, munching on the golden bar quietly. She moved her shoulder every few seconds, feeling the bones and muscles beginning to repair themselves. Marik took a bar from Akio, looking down at his broken arm as he did so.

"My library!" Athena exclaimed, her storm colored eyes now darker. "It took millennia to put this library together! That gryphon will pay."

Raphael placed a calming hand on his mother's arm. "Calm yourself, Mother. You will have your revenge," he walked over to the others, his mouth set in a grim line. "You six made quite the mess in this library. I think my mother will be wanting you to help clean it."

"You've got to be joking," Bakura mumbled. "It wasn't our fault that the gryphons attacked."

"No, but you should have killed them when you had the chance," Athena grumbled. "Now my library is a disaster!" she let out a long sigh. "I don't have magical cleaning powers, you know."

Atem bowed his head deeply. "We're very sorry for the mess we caused, Athena," he lifted his head with a smile. "We'd be happy to help you clean it."

Athena let a smile show on her lips. "You're very thoughtful, Atem, but," she moved over towards the book that they had been looking through earlier. "You six have a quest to complete and not a whole lot of time to do it. If circumstances weren't dire enough, I would have you all stay and help me clean this place up."

Akio placed the rest of the Ambrosia in his bag. "You were speaking of someone who may know where the objects might be."

Athena nodded. "You're correct; there may be someone who might know their locations. I believe her name was Astraia, and she was the first human to ever become immortal. She is not a goddess, but an immortal human."

Elecktra stared over the pages of the book with wide eyes. "What made her so special? Why her?"

Athena continued to look at the page. "From what I know, she had a power that set her apart from the other humans. I have come to believe that maybe she was a daughter of one of the archons or even Titans, but there are still some pieces missing."

"Where can we find her?" Anzu asked. "Where would we even begin to look?"

Athena turned her eyes on the blue eyed girl. "That, I do not know. No one knows where she is, or if she is even in this world anymore."

"Well that's helpful," Bakura snorted. "We don't have time to search for missing people. We don't know when the enemy will strike."

Athena rolled her eyes, turning back towards the twins. "I think there may be someone who might know where she is. Hermes might now; he is the god of the crossroads after all. He always seems to know where everyone, and everything, is."

Akio raised an eyebrow at the touch of annoyance in her voice. "That's good, right?" he offered. "We do need to find her."

"Yes, I suppose that could be a good thing," Athena blinked once before shutting the book. "I think I will help send you on your way to him. You'll have to use a leygate. He's in another region of the world at this moment."

"Not a leygate," Marik moaned. "They make me sick." His face turned a rather unpleasant shade of green at the very mention of the word.

Athena looked amused at his reaction, but shook her head. "They're not that bad. Now, please follow me. I can open the nearest Leygate that will lead you to him."

"Where is he?" Atem asked. "Is he even in Japan?"

"No, He's in Greece right now."

Akio glanced at his sister, not being able to help the grin that was forming on his face. "Who knew we would ever go to Greece?" he sounded teasing, though a bit of worry was etched in the sound. "What do you think it will be like?"

Anzu shrugged. "I have no idea. Maybe it will be pretty?"

"Maybe."

Athena opened another door in the library, motioning for the others to follow her inside. The room was dark, aside from a few tapers that lined the walls. The only light that stood out the most was a translucent blue map that laid out across the ground. It shimmered in the dark, almost looking like water, seeing as mist curled around the edges and rippled as if a pebble was thrown in it. Athena stood at the edge, motioning for the teens to go through it.

"Step inside," she instructed. "And do not step out of it."

Anzu followed the others inside, but before she could enter in it, the goddess pulled her by the arm with cold hands. She looked into Athena's gray eyes, feeling a little intimidated. "I have some advice to give you," the goddess said calmly. "I believe it would be in your best interest to take it to heart."

"What is it?

"This goes for your brother as well. No matter what any god or other creature may tell you, don't trust them. Trust no one, except each other," she looked back towards the other four who stood at the edge. "And your friends."

She gently pushed Anzu into the circle and closed her eyes. A gray light illuminated from her body and the floor began to hiss. Anzu grabbed Akio's hand, holding it tightly as the mist began to envelope them. They could no longer see the goddess or hear her voice. There was nothing but the sounds of rushing movement and the hissing of mist around their ears.

"I think we're here now," Marik said after a few minutes, looking a bit green. "I think we've arrived."

"It's about time you showed up. I was beginning to get impatient."

The six of them turned to see a man with curly brown hair and sunglasses standing behind them in a t-shirt and Bermuda shorts. He inched the glasses down his nose a little, looking at them with twinkling brown eyes. "Really, I was going to leave a few seconds ago. You caught me just in time."

Atem gave the man a thin smile. "Anzu, Akio," he said quietly. "This is Hermes, the winged god."

* * *

Review please!


	8. Chapter 8

_**Author's note: **__Thanks for all the awesome reviews! Homecoming just finished and now I am tuckered out from it. Well, that's all for now!_

_**Warnings: **__None_

_**Disclaimer: **__I do not own Yugioh or the PJO series. I do not own Elecktra, for she belongs to the Awesome Sorceress of the Nile. Happy readings!_

* * *

**(Greece)**

"This is Hermes?"

Akio looked at the god, expecting something a bit more…grand. Not that the god was bad looking, but he looked just like an ordinary human. With Athena, she had an aura that radiated power. One look at her, and you knew that she was capable of doing a whole lot of damage to you. With Hermes, he seemed almost ordinary. Akio wasn't sure if he should be afraid of him or be friendly.

"Is there a problem kid?"

He jumped, noticing the god smirking at him through his sunglasses, shifting them down a bit to reveal laughing brown eyes. Akio gulped, shaking his head. "No," he added quickly. "No sir."

"Sir? Now here is a kid with manners!" Hermes laughed, taking off his glasses. "I am liking this kid already."

He almost jumped when Anzu squeezed his hand reassuringly. Hermes let out a laugh, turning Atem. "So this must be Atem, the famous son of Zeus," he patted Atem's shoe. "There are a lot of monsters that want you dead."

He turned away from Atem to Marik. "I pissed off your dad," he said nonchalantly, glancing at Elecktra. "He's not exactly pleased that you're dating a daughter of Hekate. Oh, how are you Elecktra?"

"Fine," Elecktra replied with a straight face. "Been better, but fine."

"Good to hear!" he turned to Bakura. "And Hades son."

Bakura rolled his eyes, crossing his arms. "Yup, the one and only. Problem?"

"Nope, none."

Hermes shook his head slightly before turning to the twins, a smile on his face. "And then there are these two. You two have caused quite a few problems up in Olympus."

Anzu raised an eyebrow. "We have?"

The god nodded, the smile on his face beginning to fade. "Oh yes. Two demigods whom they can't claim. You know how scared that makes us? For all we know, one of us could be delaying claiming you to test another god they don't get along with. If it makes you feel better, you're not my kids."

Akio sighed. "We already knew that. We've seen and heard our father, and he doesn't sound like you. No offense!"

"None taken."

Anzu bit her lip, crossing her arms. "So what do the gods want to do with us? They don't want to kill us, do they?"

Hermes shrugged. "Beats me. I know it's an idea they've been thinking of. I mean, if they threaten to kill you before your father has any use of you, they will have to step forward. Athena is backing up the plan and if Athena supports a plan, you know you have to go through with it."

"Well that's just great," Bakura grumbled. "Nice situation you've gotten yourself into, Princess."

Anzu whirled around the face the white haired boy, her eyes glaring into his. "It's not my fault! How can I help the fact that I don't know my parent?"

"Stop it you two!" Marik snapped. "Show a little composure in front of a god!"

The two of them stopped immediately, turning away from each other and back to the god. Hermes chuckled again, amused at their behavior. "You two are lucky Aphrodite wasn't here. She would have gotten so many ideas for you two."

Anzu blushed. "I don't like him like that."

"So I can see," Hermes put his sunglasses back on, rolling his shoulders. "Well anyway, you six have come here for a reason. Athena sent you, didn't she? She did send me a mind link that informed me you were coming. What can I help you with?"

"Sir," Atem started politely. "We are currently looking for an immortal human named Astraia. Athena said you might know where she is. Do you?"

"Astraia? Ohhhh Astraia. Yes, I know where she is," Hermes glanced around him. "Yeah, she's in a shadow realm."

"Shadow realm?"

"Shadow realm," Elecktra began. "A void in time and space that can or cannot inhabit life. It's like a pocket throughout worlds."

"Exactly!" Hermes grinned. "But yes, she's in one of them. I know which one, in fact, but I don't see why you want to speak with her. She's really dreary and depressing."

"We need to see her about the objects that can kill anything; including gods," Marik said firmly. "If she knows where their exact locations are and how to get them, then we need to see her."

Hermes rolled his eyes. "Point taken, but now that you mention her, there was someone else who wanted to see you."

"Who?"

"Oh, an oracle."

Anzu turned to Marik. "But isn't your sister an oracle? I assumed there was only one."

"No," Marik sighed. "There are more than one. Some daughters of Apollo become oracles, but only if they inherit the gift of sight. My sister, for example, inherited the gift of sight."

"Oh," she turned back to Hermes. "So, who is she?"

"Kisara. My name is Kisara."

They all jumped a little when a small voice started behind them. Turning around, they could see a small, silver haired girl with blue eyes. She wore a simple beige dress and sandals, but the expression on her face made her look older. She walked in front of them, her hands crossed in her lap. "Hello," her voice was a steady, calm sound. "How have you all been? I've been expecting you."

The six of them glanced at each other. "You have?" Akio asked uneasily.

Kisara nodded. "Yes, I've been expecting you for some time now. I knew you would come to see Hermes, and I knew that I would have to be there."

Bakura raised a slender eyebrow. "Why?"

She turned to the twins. "To awaken the girl," she said simply. "But allow me to explain first before asking questions."

She took a deep breath, her eyes meeting Anzu's. "All Demigods have abilities. Some are present when they are born, and others are not. The abilities that are present are only half of what they can do. Take the children of Demeter. They can raise plants and control their growth rate, but they cannot actually make a plant appear out of nothing; like their mother."

Atem frowned. "So I cannot physically make lightning out of thin air?"

"Precisely. Along with that, and it is the same with normal humans, we have senses that we have not used since the golden age. When Prometheus gave us fire, we had no need for our heightened senses."

"So what does that have to do with Anzu?" Elecktra asked, her eyes narrowing. "Why would you need to awaken her?"

Kisara let out a sigh. "To find the hidden weapons that you seek, their senses need to be awakened. The ability they both have right now are not at their full potential. If I awaken her now, she will have full control of this power."

Anzu narrowed her eyes. "And if I don't want full control of this power?"

"Then our world is doomed."

Akio gulped. "That doesn't sound good."

Kisara nodded. "It doesn't. And the awakening process is not pretty. It can kill or put one into a sleep in which they never awake from. Of course, if you did survive, the next few days would be agonizing. Your heightened senses would be settling in and all over the place. You could go insane from that."

Anzu paled, feeling Akio take her hand again. "But if I don't do this, our whole way of life would be doomed?"

"Yes, that is correct."

Anzu looked at her friends. "Could we have a few minutes to discuss this," she asked, turning back to Kisara. "I would assume it is something to think heavily about?"

"Of course."

They gathered around in a circle, barely giving a glance at Hermes and Kisara. Akio narrowed his eyes at his sister. "I don't like the idea," he hissed. "I don't want to put you in danger."

"But if I don't do it, the world is in danger!" Anzu hissed back. "I have to, Akio! I'm not losing our new home! I won't!"

"She has a point, Akio," Atem agreed. "If doing this allows us to find the objects and save our home, than it has to be done."

Akio shook his head. "But she could die! Or be put in a permanent coma!"

"Then it's a risk she's willing to take," Elecktra put in. "Think about it. Beside the fact that it is your new home, it's been our home for a lot longer. The one place where we are safe. I understand that you want to protect your sister, but this affects all of us as well!"

"For once, Magician, we agree," Bakura nodded, his expression serious for once. "This would affect all of us. If we don't have the camp, then we are like sheep waiting for slaughter. The monsters would not hesitate to kill us. So, as dangerous as it is, we have no choice."

Akio glared at them. "I still don't like the idea. Not one bit," he glanced at Anzu. "I will be there with you when she awakens you. I won't leave you in there alone."

Anzu smiled at him. "That's fine with me, I wouldn't want to be alone," she turned to Kisara. "I'm ready, but before we do it, can my brother be with me?"

"Yes," Kisara nodded. "But I will not awaken him. Someone else will, but that won't happen for a little while."

The twins glanced at each other but followed the young woman into the house that stood nearby. Kisara led them along quietly, her face expressionless as they walked. The house was dark, not a single light was on. She opened a door in the kitchen, walking down the stairs and motioning for them to follow her. They obeyed silently, hearts pounding as she closed the door behind her.

"Anzu," she started after a moment of silence. "To begin the process, I need you to stand here."

She pointed to the center of the room and Anzu walked over to it silently. Akio stood behind Kisara, watching his sister in worry as Kisara gave a reassuring smile. "Now," she instructed. "What is your name?"

"Anzu Mazaki."

"And who are your parents?"

"Miku and Arashi Mazaki."

"Alright then, Anzu Mazaki, daughter of Miku and Arashi of the clan of Mazaki," the room seemed to grow darker, the air becoming drafty. "I awaken the full power within you."

She stepped forward, covering Anzu's eyes with the palm of her hands. "To see with accuracy."

Anzu's vision bloomed. Everything became sharper in appearance. The seams on their clothes to the dust particles that fell from the sky. She could see every pattern in the wooden floor and every strand of hair in Kisara's hair down to the skin cells falling off her skin.

"To hear with clarity." Kisara's hands pressed against her ears.

It was as if cotton had been pulled from her ears. Everything just came in as if she were standing next to several speakers. She could hear the sounds coming from the walls and floors, and the breaths coming from Kisara and Akio."

"To smell with perfection." Her pale hands pressed against her nose.

All sorts of smells rushed into her nose. The damp smells from the basement, the deodorant that Akio was wearing, the shampoo in her own hair, all of it rushed into her at once.

"To taste with acutance."

With Kisara's hands brushing over her lips, she could taste everything she had put in her mouth. The fruit she had eaten for breakfast, the water she had drank, the bread from that morning.

"To feel with sensitivity."

When Kisara brushed her skin, it was as if all the hair on her arms had been raised. She could feel every individual cell and hair on her skin, the seams on her clothes. It felt itchy, uncomfortable. Everything was beginning to hurt, like a switch had been flipped on in her brain. For the first moment in her life, she felt…alive.

She could see a silver hue had gathered on her skin, setting off a lavender scent around the room. She tilted her head back, feeling herself rise four inches off the floor. Her body was screaming in pain. It hurt, gods, it was just too much!"

"Anzu!"

Akio rushed forward, but Kisara blocked him, giving him a stern look. "Do not touch her," the older girl warned. "This is the most dangerous part. The brain is trying to stimulate with what is going on. She could die or…"

"Go into a coma?"

"Yes."

Akio frowned, glaring at the woman. He clenched his fists close to his sides, watching helplessly as his sister floated in the air.

"_This didn't have to be done…."_

There was that voice again. He commented back, his face still watching his sister. "_What other choice was there? If it's the only way to save our world…"_

"_Ha! There were lots of safe ways to awaken her! Face it boy, those so called friends of yours and the gods don't care about her."_

"_That's not true!"_

"_Is it?"_

The sound of Anzu screaming and falling to the floor yanked him to the floor and he rushed over to his sister, holding her in his arms.

Maybe his father was right. Just maybe.

* * *

No Akio! Don't listen to the temptation of your father...ahem, not revealing it just yet. Though some of you may have figured it out :D Review please!


End file.
